Sierra, czy rekin?
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Drużyny zabawiły się w poszukiwaczy skarbów, a ja zabawiłem się kosztem Alejandro . Szybkie Pumy wygrały wyzwanie. Niestety zła passa u Wilków wciąż trwa - z powodu problemów zdrowotnych, Leshawna musiała opuścić program. Ale na jej miejsce daliśmy pewną osóbkę. Noah już się od niej nie odczepi! Kto zapłacze? Kto odpadnie? Przekonacie się oglądając...Totalną Porażke na Wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *pokój dziewczyn, domek Wyjących Wilków* Sierra: '''Super znów tu być! Może jestem sama w pokoju, ale przynajmniej nikt cie nie zabierze. Co nie Noah? *rozmawia z pluszowym Noahiem* '''Sierra (PZ): Bardzo chętnie przyjęłam propozycje Chrisa, gdy ten powiedział że mogę zastąpić Leshawne. Trochę jej szkoda, bo widziałam jak w kolejnych odcinkach skończyła. Ale! Gdyby nie ona, to bym nie mogła wrócić do mojego męża! *pokój chłopców, domek Wyjących Wilków* Noah: S-Słyszę ją. Kto jej normalny pozwolił wrócić do programu? Noah (PZ): '''A zapomniałem...Chris! '''Owen: Nie przejmuj się stary, coś wymyślimy. Jak coś będę cie bronić przed nią! Alejandro (PZ): Sierra znów wróciła do gry. Nie przyda nam się jakoś szczególnie. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie przeciągnę jej na swoją stronę. *pokój dziewczyn, domek Szybkich Pum* Bridgette: Bardzo szkoda mi Leshawny. Courtney: Na jej miejscu, bym załatwiła sobie prawników. Powinna dostać odszkodowanie. *wypada jej druga czaszka, którą dostała od Duncana* Bridgette: Sierra za to wróciła. Courtney: Niestety. Zwykła wariatka. Byłam z nią w drużynie w trakcie trwania Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i Totalnej Porażki Plejady Gwiazdy. Courtney (PZ): 'Dopóki w piątym sezonie, nie zamienili mnie na drania. Chociaż należało mi się, więc narzekać nie będę. Zresztą...ten pomysł z bohaterami i draniami był bez sensu! *pokój chłopców, domek Szybkich Pum* '''Cody: '*wzdycha* Słyszeliscie, że Sierra powróciła? '''Duncan: '''Niestety tak, dzieciaku. Twoje głosowanie nic nie pomogło. '''Cody: Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że Chris będzie ją chciał przywrócić do programu? Zresztą zrobiłem to dla Noah'a, on ma takie same probemy z nią jak ja kiedyś. Geoff: Ziomy, po co się kłócić. Nic nie poradzimy, że Sierra powróciła. Jest dziwna, fakt. Ale dopóki utrzymujemy dobrą passę, to wszystko jest okej. Geoff (PZ): Musiałem załagodzić sytuację. Duncan i Cody to moi kumple, a nie lubię jak ktoś się kłóci. *przed domkami* Gwen: Wciąż ci ciężko po rezygnacji Leshawny? Trent: '''To była moja kumpela z drużyny. W dodatku mieliśmy wspólny cel. '''Gwen: Wywalenie Alejandro? Trent: Dokładnie. Chociaż teraz jest dużo łatwiej niż wcześniej. Noah i Owen nie przepadają za Al'em, ale zostaje Sierra... Gwen: Dlaczego Chris ją przywrócił do gry? Myślałam, że to wbrew zasadom. Trent: '''Pamiętaj. Jego program, jego zasady. Alejandro powinien wylecieć za sfałszowanie wyników, a tylko musiał paradować cały dzień przebrany za kucharkę. '''Gwen: Ale to mi zrobiło dzień! *śmieje się* Trent: Wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej, kiedy się śmiejesz. Gwen: 'Ty również. *przybliżają się do siebie i prawie się całują, niestety obok nich pojawia się Chris* '''Chris: '*przez megafon* Co to za romanse?! Ruszamy na scenę drużynami! '''Trent (PZ): '''Było tak blisko. '''Gwen: Nie drzyj się tak! Trent: '''Mamy tutaj jakąś scenę? '''Chris: Tak. Chef i stażyści ją w nocy zbudowali. Jest w okolicach domków mojego i Chefa. *kamera przenosi się na wzgórze, drużyny już czekają* Chris: '''Uczestnicy. Zgadnijcie jakie będzie dzisiaj wyzwanie. '''Courtney: '''Czy to pokaz talentów? '''Chris: '''Nie! Zagramy w grę albo albo. Opowiem wam o niej. '''Noah: A czy gra w prawdę czy wyzwanie nie było ostatnio? Sierra: *przytula Noah'a* Oczywiście, że była mój drogi. Jedynie Chris mnie nazwał twoją kochanką, a ja jestem twoją żoną. Chris: '''Mogę skończyć? Gra w "albo albo" będzie polegać na tym, że będą same wyzwania. Przykładowo uczestnik ma do wyboru albo wypić koktail mięsny albo pocałować wężą. Po wybraniu jednego wyzwania, a także jego wykonaniu - drużyna otrzymuje jeden punkt. Jednak jeśli zawodnik odmówi wykonania jakiegokolwiek wyzwania, odpada, a jego drużyna otrzymuje zero punktów. Zadania zostały wymyślone przez uczestników, którzy odpadli lub zrezygnowali - zakręć kołem, a oni wybiorą wyzwanie. '''Geoff: '''Nie lepiej było tego nazwać - "Wyzwanie czy wyzwanie?". '''Chris: Ta nazwa jest bez sensu. Pumy, jako zwycięscy wczorajszego wyzwania, możecie wybrać kto pierwszy z przeciwnej drużyny weźmie udział w zadaniu. Cody: '''Może Alejandro. '''Bridgette: Zwariowałeś? To silny przeciwnik. Musimy wziąć kogoś słabszego. Duncan: Zostaje nam Noah. Zresztą jak coś mu się stanie, to nie boję się jakiejś tam wariatki. Sierra: '''Mój Noah. *ściska chłopaka* Jeśli coś ci się stanie, to wrzucę kogoś do paszczy rekinów. '''Duncan (PZ): Okej...troszkę się jej obawiam. Courtney: To może Sierra? Gwen: Jeżeli będzie skupiona na Noah, nie będzie mogła wykonać zadania. Duncan: '''Chris! Wybieramy Sierrę. '''Chris: '''Sierra! Na scene. *Sierra puszcza Noah'a* '''Owen: Noah! Ile widzisz palców? *pokazuje mu* Noah: Powietrza... Chris: '''Sierra, kręć kołem. '''Sierra: Dla Noah'a! *kręci* *wypada na Harolda* Chris: '''*czyta kartkę* Pocałuj Chef'a albo ukradnij jego ulubioną patelnie. '''Sierra: '''Nie chcę zdradzać Noah'a, dlatego wolę ukraść patelnie Chef'a. '''Chris: Chef aktualnie śpi w swoim domku, patelnie traktuje jak swój skarb. *Sierra wchodzi do domu Chef'a, widzi jego pokój gdzie aktualnie śpi. Trzyma przedmiot, więc Sierra go wyrywa. Budzi to Chef'a.* Chef: 'Co ty robisz z moją patelnią, dziewczynko?! '''Sierra: '*wali go patelnią w twarz* Oddam ją później! *przybiega na scene* '''Chris: '''Gratulacje! Jeden punkt dla Wilków. '''Noah: '''Nieźle Sierra. '''Sierra: Zrobiłam to dla ciebie! Przytulisz? Owen: Noah potrzebuje więcej przestrzeni do życia. Musimy się przejść. Sierra: Grubasie, masz zakaz zbliżania się do mojego faceta! Masz na niego zły wpływ! Noah: Nie możesz mu niczego zabronić. Poza tym, my... Chris: Później się pokłócicie! Teraz Wilki wybierają kogoś z Pum... Alejandro: Cody? Trent: Muszę się z tym zgodzić. Alejandro: Wybieramy Cody'ego! *Cody wchodzi na scenę, strzałka wypada na Katie* Chris: '''*czyta* Pociągnij wiewiórkę za ogon albo poliż podłogę...w obozowej łazience. '''Cody: '''Wiewiórka! '''Cody (PZ): Gwen nie będzie mnie chciała całować, jak poliżę obozową łazienke. *Cody ciągnie wiewiórkę za ogon, którą przyniesli stażyści. Cody robi unik, zanim zwierzę na niego się rzuca* Chris: '''Pumy mają jeden punkt! A teraz, niech stażyści zabiorą to dzikie zwierzę ze sceny. *w kolejnym wyzwaniu bierze udział Trent, musi wybrać między zjedzeniem dżdżownicy, a biciem się po twarzy - wybiera zjedzenie dżdżownicy (wyzwanie Tylera). Przychodzi kolej na Geoff'a - ma polizać Owena w ucho lub pocałować skarpetę Chef'a, który jest w domku (wyzwanie Evy).* '''Owen (PZ): Czemu zawsze, jak są takie wyzwania...ktoś musi mnie polizać? Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale to trochę dziwne. Chris: '''Ja już bym wolał pocałować skarpetę Chef'a. Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś! *mija parę rund, w których udział biorą Gwen - ma zjeść błyszczyk smakowy, albo pocałować niedźwiedzia (wyzwanie Lindsay) oraz Alejandro - ma skoczyć na bangee z klifu lub wykopać dół i się zakopać (wyzwanie Leshawny). kolej pada na Courtney* '''Chris: Wciąż jest remis! Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzi Courtney która była ostatnio kurczakiem! *udaje kurczaka* Courtney: Zamknij się, McLean! Duncan: 'Nie słuchaj go Courtney, rób swoje! *Courtney kręci i wypada na Beth* '''Chris: '*czyta kartkę* pocałuj kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny albo...mnie?! '''Chris (PZ): Za to powinna trafić do więzienia! Fuj! Courtney: Eh, raz się żyję. *brunetka podchodzi i całuje w policzek Noah'a* Noah (PZ): Emma, to tylko wyzwanie. Poza tym, Courtney znów się ślini do Duncan'a. Sierra: Ty szmato! *odpycha Courtney* Duncan: Ej! Zostaw ją, Sierra! Chris: Nareszcie coś się dzieje! Duncan: Masz szczęście, że nie jesteś facetem...miałabyś spory problem. Sierra: '''To lepiej pilnuj swojej ex dziewczyny! *całuje Noah'a, ale ten się odsuwa* Co jest?! '''Noah: Masz się ode mnie odczepić! Chris: 'My tu, gadu gadu. A odcinek leci! Noah, teraz ty. Pewnie przeciwna drużyna by tak chciała. *Noah wchodzi na scene i kręci. Wypada na Leshawne.* '''Chris: '*czyta* Daj się przygnieść Owen'owi na dwie sekundy albo popływaj z rekinem. '''Owen: Czy to konieczne, Chris? Nie chce przygniatać mojego kumpla. Noah: '''Owen. W ciągu tej przyjaźni, przygniotłeś mnie kilkanaście razy. Na dwie sekundy nic mi się nie stanie. '''Sierra: '''Chris! Ja bardzo chętnie usiądę na Noah'u! Błagam! '''Chris: '''W sumie, będzie ciekawiej. Zmieniam Owen'a na Sierrę. To jak, Sierra czy rekin? '''Noah: To już wolę rekina. Sierra: Że co powiedziałeś?! Rekina?! Od swojej żony?! Noah: Laska, jesteś walnięta! Od pierwszego wyzwania się na mnie uwzięłaś. Chciałem po dobroci, ale widać że się nie da inaczej. Nigdy ciebie nie kochałem i nie będę kochać. Moją jedyną miłością jest Emma, a ty powinnaś się leczyć! Dziwię się, że ciebie Chris przywrócił do programu! Sierra: '''Noah...jak...jak...śmiałeś... '''Cody (PZ): '''Nie wierzę, zrobił to. '''Sierra (PZ): '''Jak on mógł mi to zrobić! Nieczuły! *płaczę* '''Noah: '''Chris, rezygnuje z wykonywania zadania. '''Noah (PZ): Mam dość. Już wolałbym wylecieć, albo żeby ona wyleciała. Ale przynajmniej mam ją z głowy. *Pada kolej na Bridgette, która albo ma zjeść żywą sardynkę albo kopnąć skunksa. Wyzwanie Evy. Bridgette niechętnie zjada żywą rybkę, ale otrzymuje punkt.* Chris: To pora na osteczną "bitwę" między Owen'em, a Duncanem. Owen, zapraszam. *Owen kręci, wypada na Sadie* Chris: '''*czyta* Spoliczkuj Alejandro albo włóż głowę do obozowego kibelka. '''Alejandro: '''Nawet się nie wasz, spaślaku. '''Owen: '''Czyżby Al? *Trent i Geoff łapią Alejando, a Owen daje mu po twarzy* '''Alejandro (PZ): Pierwszy raz dostaje po twarzy od faceta. Owen (PZ): '''Niemiłe to było, ale dla takich osób jak Alejandro jest zarezerowowane. '''Courtney: Jeżeli nie wykonasz zadania, nie będę zła. *Duncan wchodzi na scenę i kręci - wypada na Evę* Chris: '''*czyta* Popłacz się na scenie albo zjedz pozostałości z wczorajszego posiłku. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Pewnie wiecie, co wybrałem. *Duncan płacze na scenie* '''Duncan (PZ): '''Płacz na zawołanie to najłatwiejsza rzecz! '''Chris: Wiadomo kto wygrał! Poraz kolejny wygrywają Pumy, zaś Wilki...szykujcie się na eliminacje kogoś! *Sierra wciąż płacze* Alejandro: '''Sierra, nie ma co płakać...takie osoby jak Noah nie są warte tego. '''Sierra (PZ): '''Nie powinnam rozmawiać z Alejandro, po tym co zrobił w trzecim sezonie. Ale to już przeszłość. *wieczór, przed ceremonią eliminacyjną* '''Duncan: '''Mam nadzieję, że ta wariatka wyleci. Nie wiadomo, co mogłaby zrobić Courtney. '''Geoff: Nie od nas to zależy. Cody: '''Mogłem jednak się nie zgadzać na jej wyrzucanie, bo i tak wróciła. '''Courtney: *do Bridgette* Widziałaś czaszkę, którą dostałam od Duncan'a? Bridgette: Na pewno gdzieś jest, poszukamy jej zaraz. Gwen: *spogląda na Trenta* Pocałunek z tobą byłby czymś wyjątkowym... Gwen (PZ): Jak kiedyś... *wieczór, ceremonia eliminacyjna* Chris: '''Wilki. Co z wami jest nie tak? Co chwilę przegrywacie? A może byłby remis? Albo dogrywka? Było jeszcze tyle ciekawych wyzwań. '''Chris (PZ): '''Oczywiście po drobnych modyfikacjach. '''Chris: '''Pianki otrzymują. Trent, Owen i Sierra. Alejandro...wiadomo dlaczego drużyna chce się ciebie pozbyć. A ty Noah...zawaliłeś wyzwanie, w dodatku podpadłeś Sierrze. '''Noah: Warto było. *Sierra odwraca się* Chris: A ostatnia pianka ląduje do...Alejandro! Noah, pakuj swoje rzeczy i na motorówkę. Owen: '''Noah! *ściska go* Trzymaj się stary, nie wiem kto na ciebie głosował... '''Noah: '''Ja na siebie głosowałem. '''Noah (PZ): Po tym wyznaniu, Sierra mogłaby mi nie dać spokoju w inny sposób. Już wolę opuścić wyspę, niż z nią spędzać jeszcze więcej czasu. Sierra (PZ): Zagłosowałam z Alejandro na Noah'a. Zemsta potrafi być słodka! *śmieje się* *Noah opuszcza wyspę* '''Chris: '''Jest ich coraz mniej! Ale co im się niedługo przytrafi? Czy Sierra znajdzie sobie kolejną ofiarę? Oglądajcie...Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało jedynaście osób **Poraz kolejny z pokoju zwierzeń, skorzystał Chris. *Noah jest pierwszą osobą w sezonie, która zagłosowała na siebie. Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki